


Desperate

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Fantasizing, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, SEP era, Seedy Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Gabriel Reyes goes to a seedy bar to blow off some steam and get a little anonymous action. He thinks about his bunkmate, Jack Morrison.God, he hates Captain America. He hates his stupid perfect face, and his stupid stunning blue eyes and definitely does not think about all the ways those pouty pink lips could ruin him.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Desperate

The bar was a far cry from the time he generally frequented, but then again, Gabriel Reyes was in a new town, far from the sparkling artificial lights of Los Angeles, and he was in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. Surrounding him were leather daddies old enough to be his actual daddy and pulled down ball caps of another person from the army base looking to get their dicks wet without anyone identifying them.

Still, the smell of stale beer and natural male musk was enough to get his dry engine revving and looking for a good time. Never had he felt this driven in his life; even in high school, when a warm breeze could get his jollies off, he had never felt the drive to go into a seedy establishment like this.

Of course, that was before SEP started pumping him full of god-knows-what. Now, he felt the need to get off early and often, usually while his pretty blonde roommate was still in the bunk right above him and snoring like a chainsaw.

God, how he wanted to stop that noise by shoving his dick right down Captain America Barbie’s throat...

His eyes scanned along the walls, watching with interest at the faceless backsides of the men along the walls. Their naked asses were hanging out as they thrust their hips forward into the manufactured holes in the wall. Gabriel watched for an opening, far away from the others.

Next to him, the burly man fisted his erection loudly, grunting and wheezing as he watched men plowing other men without restraint. Gabriel pulled the hoodie up further, making sure no one was able to see his face, before draining the remainder of his beer and stood up.

He moved over with the ease he did not feel to a hole in the wall, large enough to slot his hips into and allow his exposed dick to be seen by the faceless man behind the black curtain. Gabriel undid his belt a shaking hand as the other knocked on the wall.

A response came back a short time later, and his cock twitched with anticipation. He slipped his jeans down, just enough to expose himself and slip it inside. Fridays nights here were becoming a routine. And each week, he said he would never do again.

And yet, he came back like clockwork to this same hole in the wall, and to this same faceless mouth that made him feel things. 

For a microsecond, he wondered how long it would take, then a warm hand firmly grasped the base of his cock, and warm lips engulfed the tip. Gabriel moaned lightly, resting his forehead against the wood as the hand slowly stroked along his shaft with stiff, calloused fingers. The other phantom hand reached up, cradling his balls, and rolled them between his fingers.

It did not take much to allow him to get lost in the sensation. Lips, rolling along his shaft, taking him deeper and deeper. Gabriel could hear the man behind the curtain moan, his deep voice grunting with pleasure with every bob mixed with slurping noises of satisfaction. 

That clever tongue wound its way around his head, dipping inside the loose foreskin and lapping at the spongey tip. Before this, it was not something he had ever thought of before. Head was head. Even Gabriel had to admit; this was the masterful work of an expert cocksucker.

Deeper and deeper, Gabriel felt his cock touch the back of his throat. He felt lips against the root of his shaft and a nose against the mound of his pubes. It lingered, until, with a puff of air, the man pulled back with a gagging slurping noise that made his knees go weak.

Gabriel gasped. His fingers clawed at the smooth wall that separated the both of them, wanting nothing more than to punch his way through, grab this man’s blonde hair and fuck down his throat like he meant it. 

“Jack,” He panted out the name that lingered on his tongue. The name that planted itself deep inside his brain and made him weak. The name came again and again. It was as if the man behind the curtain could sense his growing need with that word alone.

Gabriel threw his head back and moaned loudly, his voice drowned out by the loud pounding bass from the music. He shot off. Gabriel felt his cum painting the face and neck and chest. He could see Jack Morrison in his mind, with those confused blue eyes looking up at him from that kneeling position. His mouth hung open, ready to drink him in.

Instead, that beautiful mouth lapped at his flagging erection like a dog. He licked every drop of his spend from the tip to down his shaft. A soft, lingering kiss against the sharp cut of his hip was the final note before the body was gone, and he was left alone.

It took a few more minutes to gather himself and move away, shoving himself back into his pants and drawing the strings of his hoodie tighter as he stalked out of the bar before anyone could notice or care about his absence, not that he would.

He took a detour to the showers, washing the smell of smoke and drink and cum from him, before returning in a new pair of sweats to the dorm, and finding the man that occupied his fantasies lounging comfortably on the top bunk with a sports magazine in hand.

Blue eyes turned to him, twinkling with mischief. “I was wondering where you were. It took you a long time to get back.”

“I had to go work out some tension, then I showered,” Gabriel grunted and shoved his dirty laundry into the hamper without actually looking at the gorgeous man with whom he was forced to share this cramped space. 

Jack gave a moaning hum as a response that sent shockwaves down Gabriel’s spine and into his cock. “God, that is what I love most about Friday nights, going out, having a good time, then coming right back here to you.”

That cocky grin was plastered all over Jack’s perfectly sculpted face, as if he knew something Gabriel didn’t, with dark pink, slightly swollen lips, as if he had spent the night kissing.

Without another word, Gabriel flicked off the lights, leaving them both in darkness as he crashed onto his bunk, not wanting to speak to the man further, knowing Jack would brag about his recent conquest. Probably someone just as gorgeous.

Gabriel covered his head to drown out the snorting laughter that came from above.

Fuck Jack Morrisons and fuck his secrets.


End file.
